Camshaft adjusting devices are used for the adjustment of the angular position of the crankshaft relative to the camshaft of an internal combustion engine. Such camshaft adjusters typically comprise a drive member, which is coupled to the crankshaft by means of, for example, a chain or a belt; an output member, which is usually coupled to the camshaft in a torsion proof manner; and an adjusting shaft, which makes it possible to adjust an angular position of the output member relative to the drive member.
The drive shaft, the adjusting shaft and the output shaft come into operative connection with each other in a transmission, so that the net result is mechanical friction in the transmission due to the bearing arrangements and the mutual engagement. In order to reduce the mechanical friction, it is customary to lubricate the transmission of the camshaft adjuster with oil.
For example, the publication DE 10 2005 059 860 A1 discloses a lubricant circuit of a camshaft adjuster. In the lubricant circuit a lubricant is fed to the camshaft adjuster by way of the camshaft and is discharged again through the outlet ports that are located radially on the outside. In order to control the amount of lubricant in the camshaft adjuster and to avoid flooding the camshaft adjuster, it is proposed to form a flow element in a flow channel, which acts as a throttle or a diaphragm, in order to adjust the lubricant flow.